Wonderful Life  Wonderful Love
by xXxJulixXx
Summary: SoulxMaka Ab Chapter 5. rated: M Wer perverses nicht abkann, Finger von lassen :P Ansonsten viel Spaß beim lesen! :D
1. Chapter 1

Es war ein ruhiger Abend in Death City.

Maka Albarn, eine Meisterin der Shibusen Akademie, lernte fleißig in ihrem Zimmer eines Apartments für die morgen anstehende Abschlussprüfung des Semesters. Sie war schon die letzten Male die Beste des ganzen Kurses gewesen, und auch dieses Mal versuchte sie ihren Rivalen Ox Ford zu schlagen.

Nebenan, im gleichen Apartment, saß Soul Eater, die Waffe von Maka, an seinem Schreibtisch und lernte ebenfalls für die gleiche Arbeit. Jedoch viel es ihm schwerer, da er bei wichtigen Dingen oft eingeschlafen war und nie etwas nachgeholt hatte. Aber er wusste, dass er eine gute Punktzahl schaffen musste. Nicht nur, weil dies ein Abschlusssemester war, nein. Sein Freund, Black Star, und er hatten eine harte Wette abgeschlossen, wer diese Prüfung mit mehr Punkten meistern würde.

Maka, die von Vielen oft Streberin genannt wurde, lernte fleißig und ohne Probleme konnte sie jede Aufgabe in ihrem Buch abarbeiten. Doch plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür ihres Zimmers und warf sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Herein."

Soul trat in ihr Zimmer.

„Hey, Maka."

„Ich habe keine Zeit, Soul. Ich muss lernen. Du weißt, dass morgen die Abschlussprüfung ist, also stör mich nicht…"

„Hey, ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du mir beim lernen helfen kannst."

Maka schaute verwirrt zu ihm.

„Beim Lernen helfen?"

„Jo."

„Tja, wenn das so ist… dann komm rein."

Mit Buch in der Hand und iPod-Kopfhörern im Ohr setzte er sich auf Maka's gemachtes Bett und schlug eine Seite auf.

„Aber nimm bitte die Kopfhörer raus, sonst kann man sich nicht konzentrieren, Soul."

„Ja, ja…"

Widerwillig legte er seinen iPod beiseite auf das nebenstehende Nachttischchen und erklärte Maka, wo er Hilfe bräuchte. Zusammen lernten die Zwei eine lange Zeit. Endlich ging Soul ein Licht in der Masse des Lernstoffes auf und war glücklich, mit der Streberin der Klasse unter einem Dach leben zu dürfen. Auch wenn Nachhilfe

Unterricht extrem uncool war, war es doch nur eine Hilfe im Black Star zu besiegen.

„Meoow?", miaute es aus dem Flur des Apartments und die Katze Blair kam in Maka's Zimmer geschlichen. Sie sprang auf den Schreibtisch, an dem Maka saß und schaute auf das geöffnete Buch. „Maka lernt wieder für die Schule? Laangweilig."

„Tut mir Leid, Blair, heute habe ich keine Zeit was zu unternehmen.", antwortete Maka und blätterte eine Seite weiter.

Blair schaute zu Soul, der rücklings auf Maka's Bett lag und seine Nase in das gleiche Schulbuch hielt. „Nein, Soul lernt auch?"

Sie sprang auf seinen Bauch und drückte das Buch beiseite. „Soul hat doch bestimmt Zeit für Blair, nicht wahr?"

„Blair, verschwinde."

Doch bevor Soul die Katze herunter setzen konnte, verwandelte sie sich schon in die gleiche nackte Frauengestalt, wie sie es immer tat. Soul erlag seiner Männlichkeit und ihm schoss eine Menge an Blut durch die Nase. Er stöhnte vor Abscheu.

„Verdammt, Blair, verpiss dich…"

„Ach, Soul, komm, du willst es doch auch…"

„Geh runter von mir!"

Wütend und traurig verzog Maka das Gesicht, griff nach ihrem Buch und schlug Soul mit ihrem ‚Maka Chop' direkt auf die Birne und warf danach beide voller Wut vor die Tür. Mit einem ‚klack' war ihre Tür verschlossen.

Soul sprang sofort wieder auf. „Oi, Maka, warte!"

„Verschwinde, Soul! Mach mit Blair doch was du willst!", weinte sie bitterlich.

„Genau, Soul, mach mit mir was du willst.", stimmte Blair zu, die sich wieder zu der dunkelgrauen Katze verwandelt hatte.

Wütend packte Soul die Katze am Nacken und warf sie aus dem Apartment.

„Meeoow! Wie unfair… dann muss ich wohl wieder arbeiten gehen…", jammerte Blair und zog dann wütend ab.

„Maka! Los, mach die Tür wieder auf!"

„Ich hasse euch Männer, verschwindet doch einfach alle!"

„Maka…"

Soul gab auf. Wenn Maka so außer sich war, konnte niemand sie mehr beruhigen. Zu seinem Nachteil, es hatte noch kein Abendessen gegeben. Und Soul traute sich nicht ein weites Mal Maka zu stören. So zog er sich mit Schulbuch und einer Schale Cornflakes zurück in sein Zimmer um ein letztes Mal alles durch zu gehen. Maka hatte ihm sehr geholfen und es viel ihm nichts mehr all zu schwer.

Maka saß traurig in ihrem Zimmer und schaute in ihr Buch. Sie konnte alles, sie wusste alles, sie wollte sich nur ablenken. Sie wusste, dass sie auf Blair eifersüchtig war. Ihr Partner hatte ihr oft genug klar gemacht, dass er kein Interesse an ihr hätte. Gerade da Maka im Busenbereich, aus seiner Sicht, zu klein war und er es ihr oft genug vor die Nase hielt.

‚_Flachbrett!' _

Soul war schon seit langer Zeit ihr Partner, die beiden verstanden sich prima und nichts konnte sie trennen. Sie waren beste Freunde. Doch seit einer Zeit gab es da noch etwas anderes, was Maka beschäftigte. Es war dieses Herzklopfen, diese Schmetterlinge im Bauch, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war, was sie verwirrte. So lange Zeit lebten sie schon zusammen, wie oft hatte sie ihn mit nassen Haaren und nur im Handtuch gesehen, wenn er aus dem Bad kam. Niemals hatte sie sich Gedanken darüber gemacht. Es war völlig normal für sie gewesen. Doch nun sah sie ihn an und konnte nichts anderes denken, als das, was eine Verliebte denken würde. Ja, sie hatte sich in ihren Partner verliebt. Doch es war hoffnungslos, so warf sie sich ihren Gedanken aus dem Kopf, er wollte nichts von ihr. Und sie fürchtete, dass ihre Freundschaft zu Bruch gehen würde. Nein, vielleicht sogar ihre Zusammenarbeit. Das wollte sie nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Also musste sie mit dem reinen Gedanken an ihn weiterleben, sodass er es niemals erfahren würde…

Es war Nacht geworden. Der aus dem Mund blutende Mond schien auf Death City und hüllte die Stadt in den dunklen Schimmer, den sie besaß.

Soul hatte bis in die Nacht gepaukt und lag nun gähnend in seinem Bett. Er griff in seine Hosentasche, doch er fand nicht das, was er suchte.

„Wo ist mein iPod, ich hatte ihn doch letztens in der Tasche gehabt."

Doch schneller schoss ihm wieder ein, wo er lag.

„Scheiße, auf Maka's Nachttisch."

Er wusste, dass er auf Lebensgefahr Maka's Zimmer betrat. Die Tür war aufgeschlossen. Langsam öffnete er einen Spalt breit die Tür, das Zimmer war düster, Maka schlief tief und fest. Soul ging weiter hinein und schaute zu ihr. Sie lag auf der Seite, das Schulbuch fest mit ihren Armen umklammert und leise im Schlaf etwas flüsternd.

„_Sie schläft sogar mit ihrem Schulbuch ein… Nichts als Lernen im Kopf…"_, dachte Soul, als er an ihr vorbeiging um seinen iPod zu nehmen. Müde gähnte er und verschluckte sich darauf, als Maka zu sprechen begann.

„Soul."

Zitternd drehte Soul sich um, um eine schlafende Maka anzutreffen, die im Schlaf redete. Ungläubig atmete er aus. Keine Panik.

„Soul…"

Ein weiteres Mal flüsterte sie seinen Namen, dieses Mal deutlich zu verstehen.

„_Sie träumt… von mir…?"_, schoss es Soul in den Kopf, und genauso das, was Black Star ihm früher Mal über einen Mann erzählt hatte, der auch im Schlaf geredet hatte. _„Soul, das musst du auch mal austesten! Wenn du jemanden kennst, der im Schlaf spricht, dann stön' seinen Namen ins Ohr und der geht ab wie nichts. Juchuu!"_

Ob Soul genau dies an seiner Partnerin austesten sollte, fragte er sich, hatte er doch Gefühle für sie, die er jedoch niemals preisgeben wollte, wenn er nicht sicher wäre, ob sie auch so fühlt. Dies war eine Chance für ihn, vielleicht etwas heraus zu finden, und um etwas Spaß zu haben, dachte er, als er leise ihren Namen in ihr Ohr seufzte.

„Maka…"

„Soul…"

Sein Herz begann zu flattern. Es funktionierte.

„Maka.", stöhnte er es etwas lauter.

„Soul.", antworte sie.

„Oh, Maka."

„Soul! Soul…"

„Maka, oh, bitte…"

"Soul. Soul!"

Sie stöhnte seinen Namen mit einem Gefühl, das Soul gefiel. Daran konnte er sich gewöhnen. Hätte er nur zu gern gewusst, was Maka genau von ihm geträumt hatte. Soul machte eine Bewegung um über ihre Wange zu streichen, doch in derselben Sekunde begann sie sich zu wälzen. Das Schulbuch viel aus ihren Händen und knallte auf den Boden. Soul sprang Schutz suchend hinter Maka's Bett und versteckte sich so gut es ging dahinter.

Laut und stark atmend fuhr sie zusammen und setzte sich auf. Sie war über sich selbst entsetzt, schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Verdammt, was träume ich hier?", flüsterte sie zu sich, „Warum fühlte sich das alles so echt an? Scheiße, ich muss aufhören, an Soul zu denken… sonst werde ich noch verrückt. Ich mache alles kaputt mit solchen Träumen. Ich weiß, dass er mich nicht liebt… Warum habe ich dann solche abnormalen Träume? Ich muss einfach wieder einschlafen, ohne an Soul zu denken…"

Maka legte sich wieder in ihre Decke und nach kurzer Zeit hörte Soul wieder das leise Seufzten seines Namens von ihren Lippen.

Mit einem Lächeln schlich Soul ein weiteres Mal an ihr Bett, und ließ ihren Namen froh stöhnend ein letztes Mal in ihr Ohr klingen. Und Maka reagierte wie von Soul gewünscht mit einem fordernden Seufzer seines Namens. Soul war überglücklich, strich ihr nun über ihre Wange und flüsterte zu sich…

„Oh, Maka, du bist so perfekt… echt cool…"

Dann verließ er leise ihr Zimmer, um sich in seinem Zimmer auf sein Bett zu legen und Musik zu hören. Dabei dachte er nach.

‚_Was mache ich hier eigentlich? Ich belausche meine Partnerin, wenn sie schläft… wie uncool von mir. Ich sollte aufhören, so geheim für sie zu schwärmen, vielleicht finde ich irgendwann einen Moment, wo ich sie mit meiner unendlichen Coolness verführen kann…'_

Und mit diesen Worten tauchte er in einen Traum ein, der ein genauso schöner war, wie Maka ihn von Soul hatte.


	2. Chapter 2

Es war früh am Morgen, die Schüler der Halbmondklasse waren im Flur versammelt, um auf ihren Lehrer und die anstehende Arbeit zu warten. Alle waren aufgeregt, übten und erzählten mit ihren Freunden.

Maka, die getrennt mit Soul zur Akademie gekommen war, stand bei Tsubaki, der Ninja-Waffe und guten Freundin von ihr. Ihr Partner war der Junge aus dem Stern-Clan, Black Star.

„Kannst du dir vorstellen", erzählte Tsubaki Maka, „Black Star wollte gestern den ganzen Tag mit mir lernen. Er war so fleißig, das kenne ich überhaupt nicht von ihm."

„Soul kam gestern auch zu mir, damit ich ihm helfe. Die beiden haben, glaube ich, eine Wette gemacht, wer mit mehr Punkten abschneidet."

„Na, wenigstens mal eine kluge Idee."

„Ja…"

„Ich habe gesehen, dass du heute gar nicht mit Soul zur Schule gekommen bist. Habt ihr euch gestritten?"

„Soul hatte beim Lernen mehr Interesse an Blair, als mir zuzuhören. Das tut verdammt weh, dieser Idiot… Ich hasse Männer…"

Tsubaki schaute Maka verwirrt an.

„Das tut mir leid. Aber Soul redet doch trotzdem ziemlich gut von dir. Hör ihn dir mal an. Da, bei Black Star…"

Die jungen Frauen schauten zu den beiden Jungs, die sich angestrengt unterhielten.

„ICH habe mit Tsubaki gelernt! Sie konnte mir alles so gut erklären, dass du überhaupt keine Chance haben wirst, mich zu übertreffen! Ja ha ha ha!"

„Ach ja? ICH habe mit Maka gelernt, der besten Schülerin des ganzen Kurses! Mit ihr an meiner Seite kann ich nur gewinnen. Sie ist die Beste! Meine Coolness wird dich erschlagen, Star!"

„Pah! Das heißt überhaupt nichts! Nur weil deine Freundin Klassenstreberin ist, musst du nicht sofort auch so toll sein!"

„Du bist ja nur eifersüchtig, weil du Maka nicht als Partnerin hast. Tja, Gott hat eben entschieden, welche Teams cool sind und welche nicht."

„Ich werde es sein, der Gott übertrifft, also halt's Maul!"

„Selber halt's Maul!"

Maka war gerührt von Soul. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass er so von ihr sprechen würde, nachdem sie ihn gestern so voller Wut rausgeworfen hatte. Ihr Herz klopfte wild vor Freude.

„Soul?"

Der weißhaarige Junge schaute zu der blonden Maka, die ihn gerufen hatte und nun zu ihm gerannt kam.

„Hey, Maka.", begrüßte er sie.

„Soul, entschuldige, dass ich gestern so blöd zu dir war. Ich hab dich falsch behandelt…"

„Schon okay, bist ja nicht alleine Schuld. Ich hätte mich auch beherrschen können."

Sein Lächeln erweckte in Maka ein mächtiges Flattern tausender Schmetterlinge, die in ihrem Bauch die Gefühle zu Soul nur weiter anheizten. Sie setzte ihm ein ebenso schönes Lächeln entgegen, und auch Soul fühlte sich gut, von seiner geheim geliebten Partnerin so schüchtern angelächelt zu werden. Zwischen ihnen war keine Wut und Trauer mehr, nur noch die Freude einander zu haben.

„Na ja, mal gucken, wie viel dir unser Lernen gebracht hat.", kicherte Maka.

„Was glaubst du denn? Ich werde Black Star besiegen. So cool, wie ich bin!"

Und wieder lächelten sie sich an. Maka war erleichtert, wieder mit ihrem Partner auf einer Stufe zu stehen, und war glücklich, wieder mit ihm sprechen zu können, denn sie liebte seine rebellische Art. Und er liebte ihre Freundlichkeit und Herzlichkeit, die Maka ihm entgegenbrachte, gerade, da er durch den Traum von Maka weiß, wie viel er ihr bedeutete.

„Kill kon, kan kon."

Eine tiefe, laute Stimme durchhallte den Flur und ließ alle Gespräche verstummen. Kurz danach sprang die Tür zum Klassenzimmer auf.

Sid-sensei, der von Doktor Frankenstein zum Zombie gemachte Lehrer öffnete die Tür und lächelte allen mit seinem grässlichen Grinsen entgegen.

„Der Unterricht beginnt. Rein mit euch."

Die Schüler traten herein. Maka griff jedoch zuvor Soul's Hand und drückte sie kurz.

„Viel Glück, Soul, gib dir Mühe."

„Jo, dir auch."

Im Klassenzimmer hatten alle Schüler sich einen Platz gesucht, vor ihnen lag umgedreht die Abschlussprüfung des Semesters.

„Bevor ihr umdreht", hallte Sids Stimme im Raum, „werde ich euch mit den Regeln bekannt machen, auch, wenn ihr sie kennt. So war ich schon immer:

Essen wie Trinken ist untersagt.

Auf Toilette darf ebenfalls niemand.

Schummeln, spicken und abgucken wird dieses Mal nicht verwarnt, das war der Mann, der ich mal war.

Die Arbeitszeit beträgt Sechzig Minuten.

Wer fertig ist, dreht seine Zettel um und wartet, bis die restliche Zeit um ist.

Verstanden? Dann… auf die Plätze… fertig…. Los!"

Ein lautes Umblättern fand statt, gefolgt von lautem Stöhnen.

Einmal von denen, die gelangweilt waren, und einmal die, die jetzt schon wussten, dass diese Arbeit hart wird.

Maka arbeitete schnell und ordentlich jede Aufgabe gewissenhaft ab, ohne dabei ins Stocken zu geraten. Sie hatte gut gelernt, die Arbeit fiel ihr leichter als sie gedacht hatte. Als sie etwas Zeit hatte, schaute sie zwei Reihen vor sich zu Soul und hoffte, er hätte auch so wenige Probleme wie sie.

Und es lief tatsächlich gut bei Soul. Bei jeder Aufgabe dachte er daran, was Maka ihm dazu erklärt hatte. Und das half ihm sehr. Auch war er froh, weil er wieder an seine Partnerin denken musste. An ihr Lächeln und den sanften Händedruck, bevor die Arbeit begonnen hatte. Er hätte schwören können, dass in diesem Moment ihre beiden Herzen geflattert haben.

Als Sid mit seiner ‚1-Minute noch'-Ansage die Stimmung zum Schwanken brachte, legte Maka ihren Stift beiseite, drehte die Blätter um und atmete aus. Sie war glücklich, dass es vorbei war.

Soul klammerte bis zur letzten Minute noch an der letzten Aufgabe, konnte sie noch rechtzeitig lösen, bevor Sid mit einem ‚Kill-kon, kan-kon, die Stunde ist vorbei. Alle abgeben." die Ruhe der Klasse brach.

Alle gaben schnell ihre Arbeit ab und flitzten hinaus.

Draußen trafen sich Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star und die Tompsonschwestern, Liz und Patty, die Zwillingspistolen. Und erzählten noch kurz, bevor sie ins Wochenende gingen.

„Liz, Patty, warum ist Kid nicht hier?", fragte Maka die zwei.

Liz verzog genervt das Gesicht. Patty lachte.

„Er hat sich in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen, weil er sein Bett nicht perfekt symmetrisch zusammengelegt hat."

„Was? Und ihr konntet ihn nicht mitbringen?"

„Wir haben ihn nicht mehr aus seinem Zimmer bekommen…"

„Na toll."

„Ja… Na ja, Patty und ich sollten mal wieder nach Hause gehen. Nicht, dass Kid sich noch wirklich umgebracht hat."

Mit der immer noch lachenden Patty an der Hand ging Liz nach Hause.

Black Star sprang zu Soul.

„Oh, ich habe SO ein gutes Gefühl, dass ich dich schlagen werde! Juchuu!"

„Das glaubst ja nur du."

„Nein, Tsubaki weiß auch, dass ich gewinne, nicht wahr, Tsubaki?"

Seine Partnerin schaute irritiert zu ihm.

„Äh, ja, natürlich…"

Black Star lachte darauf siegessicher und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Soul.

„Ha-ha, sag ich doch! Ich werde gewinnen und Gott übertreffen!"

Soul verdrehte entnervt die Augen und begann ein neues Thema mit Black Star.

„Maka, was machst du am Wochenende?"

Maka schaute zu Tsubaki, die sie anlächelte.

„Öhm, eigentlich nichts. Möchtet ihr vorbei kommen?"

„Oh, ja, gern. Ich kann dir ja wieder beim Kochen helfen."

„Gute Idee."

„Tsubaki! Lass uns gehen! Wir müssen noch trainieren, was wir gestern versäumt haben!"

„Ja, ich komme. Bis bald, Maka, bis bald Soul."

„Bis bald, Tsubaki."

So rannte sie ihrem Partner nach, Soul und Maka waren alleine und schlenderten nun auch langsam nach Hause, um sich auszuruhen.


	3. Chapter 3

Im Apartment angekommen ging jeder in sein Zimmer und ruhte sich auf seine gewohnte Weise aus.

Maka lag auf ihrem Bett und lernte in ihrem Buch, so wie sie es immer tat. Ihr war langweilig, und an ihren Schwarm versuchte sie nicht zu denken, obwohl er direkt gegenüber war.

Und genau dieser kam nun in ihr Zimmer rein, nachdem er geklopft hatte.

„Ey, Maka, was machst du grad?"

„Ich lerne, Soul, was gibt's?"

Soul verzog entnervt das Gesicht.

„Sag mal, hast du überhaupt noch ein Leben? Du hast echt nichts anderen im Kopf als Lernen. Wenn du so weiter machst, gehst du noch daran kaputt! Du hast überhaupt keine Zeit mehr für deine Freunde und mich. Echt uncool!"

Wüten griff er die Türklinke ihrer Tür und riss sie auf.

„Warte, Soul…"

„Hmm?"

Er drehte sich zu ihr, sie schlug das Buch zu und schaute zu ihm.

„Entschuldige… du hast ja recht. Ich sollte mich mal ausruhen. Hast du Hunger?"

Soul grinste.

„So gefällst du mir. Klar, machst du Spiegeleier?"

„Okay, mit Speck und Käse?"

„Perfekt!"

Maka kicherte, hopste auf und ging an ihm vorbei, strich ihm dabei sanft und vorsichtig über seinen Bauch.

„Ich weiß doch, was du magst. Ich sag dir bescheid, wenn ich fertig bin."

„Cool."

In der Küche legte Maka eine Kochschürze um, holte eine Pfanne heraus und tat Butter hinein. Dann schaltete sie das Zerahnkochfeld an und wartete, dass das Fett schmolz. Sie dachte an Soul.

‚_Ich hab ihn am Bauch berührt, in der Schule seine Hand gegriffen. Scheiße, das ist zu auffällig. Er wird sich mir nicht mehr nähern, wenn ich so weiter mache. Muss ziemlich unangenehm sein, wenn jemand einen anfasst, den man nicht so sehr mag.'_

Ein Rauschen warf sie aus den Gedanken, das Fett war bereit. Sie schlug zwei weiße Eier auf, ließ sie in die Pfanne gleiten mit ein paar Stücken Speck und Käse. Sie liebte es für ihn zu kochen. Sie kannte seine Geschmacksrichtung. Sie kannte seinen Charakter. Sie kannte sogar seinen Körper, am besten die große, lange Narbe, die Chrona ihm damals verpasst hatte, weil Maka selbst zu schwach war und sie Soul nicht verletzen wollte. So warf Soul sich selbst vor Maka und schützte sie mit seinem Körper. Er hatte ihr das Leben gerettet, öfter als einmal. Aber auch Maka hatte Soul schon vor dem Ende bewahrt. Sie waren schon immer ein gutes Team gewesen.

Das Eiweiß verschmolz elegant mit dem geschmolzenen Käse und dem saftigen Speck, tanzten eng umschlungen auf der fettigen Tanzfläche, bis die Hitze, die sie umgab, sie zusammenkleben ließ, auf dass sie nie mehr jemand trennen könnte.

Soul saß in seinem Zimmer und hörte Musik, sein Magen knurrte fordernd nach Essen. Außerdem kribbelte es etwas in seinem Bauch.

‚_Sie hat mich gerade wieder berührt… wie feinfühlig und unwahrscheinlich sie ist. Könnte ich sie nur berühren, ohne meine Coolness zu gefährden. Ich will sie, ich weiß es. Aber sie einfach so zu überfallen mit der Wahrheit wäre uncool. Ich muss mir etwas ausdenken, um ihr Herz zu gewinnen… nur wie? Scheiße! Uncool!'_

„Soul! Essen ist fertig!"

„Jo, komme sofort."

Maka legte das Spiegelei auf eine Schnitte Toast und stellte den Teller auf den Küchentisch. Soul kam in die Küche und schnupperte in der Luft.

„Wow, riecht das gut."

„Setz dich, es ist alles fertig."

Soul schaute zum Tisch.

„Und was ist mit dir?"

„Ich mach mir nebenbei was."

„Ach so… na dann, guten Appetit!"

Genüsslich verging er sich an dem saftigen Spiegelei, beobachtete jedoch die ganze Zeit unbemerkt Maka, die sich nun auch ein Ei briet. Sein Herz klopfte bei ihrem Anblick: So klein, so zärtlich und zerbrechlich, aber doch stark und brutal, wenn sie wütend war. Seine Traumfrau schlechthin. Auch wenn er sie zu gerne wegen ihrer kleinen Brüste ärgerte waren es doch genau diese, die er am liebsten sehen und berühren wollte. Ihr ganzer Körper war es, den er begehrte. Er wollte ihr Herz auf seiner Brust spüren, sie küssen und lieben. Jedoch fiel es einem so coolen Kerl wie Soul nicht leicht, das zu tun.

„So, fertig."

Maka kam mit ihrem Teller zu ihm und schaute aus Souls immer noch halbvollen Teller.

„Soul? Schmeckt es dir nicht?"

„…"

„Soul?"

„…"

„Soul!"

„Hä? Was?"

Soul schaute irritiert zu Maka, die ihn aus seinem Tagtraum gerissen hatte.

„Ich habe gefragt, ob es dir nicht schmeckt, weil dein Teller noch fast voll ist."

Soul schaute auf seinen Teller.

„Oh, stimmt. Doch, es schmeckt fantastisch. Ich war nur gerade in Gedanken…"

„Hab ich gemerkt."

Um nicht weiter mit ihr über seinen Traum reden zu müssen, schlang Soul sein Spiegelei flink herunter und fragte dann, ob er schon gehen könnte. Maka akzeptierte natürlich und blieb allein mit dem einzelnen Spiegelei übrig, ohne Speck oder Käse.

Sie aß gemächlich auf, nahm dann die beiden Teller, um sie abzuspülen.

„Meeoow?"

Blair kam herein geschlichen und sah Maka, die mit ihren Gedanken woanders war.

„Maka denkt an Soul, nicht wahr?"

Maka schaute entsetzt zu Blair und wurde leicht rot.

„Blair!"

„Also hat Blair recht", sprach die Katze und sprang auf die Theke der Küche. „Du kannst mir nichts verheimlichen. Ich sehe in deinem Gesicht, dass du einsam bist."

„Ich bin nicht einsam.", antwortete Maka, während sie sie Teller abtrocknete.

„Aber du begehrst die Liebe von Soul, Blair hat doch recht, meow?"

Maka schwieg, Blair hatte ins Schwarze getroffen.

Sie verwandelte sich in einen Menschen, dieses Mal bekleidet, und nahm Maka's zittrige Hände.

„Wenn du möchtest, kann Blair dir helfen Souls Herz zu erobern. Blair weiß da nämlich einen ganz tollen Trick."

Maka schaute sie an. „Im ernst?"

„Vertraust du Blair?"

„…o-okay?"

„Gut, warte hier."

Blair ließ ihre Hände los und rannte in Souls Zimmer. Maka wurde plötzlich schlecht, als ihr klar wurde, was Blair tat.

„Was willst du, Blair?", fragte Soul entnervt.

„Soul, Maka ist in dich verliebt! Sie liebt, liebt, liebt dich! "

„Blair!"

Maka, ihr Gesicht völlig rot vor Scham, schoss in Souls Zimmer und zog Blair aus dem Raum.

„'tschuldige für die Störung, Soul, wird nicht wieder vorkommen!", rief Maka zu Soul, bevor sie seine Tür zu knallte.

Soul saß völlig perplex auf dem Bett, versuchte alles zu verstehen, was gerade passiert war.

‚_Das kann doch nur Absicht gewesen sein! Verdammt! Das ist so unfair, ich will die Wahrheit von ihr wissen! Ich glaube, ich muss etwas machen, was mir überhaupt nicht gefällt, um sie aus der Reserve zu locken und in die Ecke zu drängen…'_


	4. Chapter 4

(= Den Namen 'Mezzopiano' hab ich mir selbst ausgedacht, also nicht wundern ;D =)

Es war Abend geworden, der finster grinsende Mond schaute über Death City und ließ sie durch sein seichtes Licht ebenso finster erscheinen.

Maka hatte sich seit Blairs Aktion nicht mehr aus dem Zimmer getraut. Ihr war es peinlich nach dieser Situation auf Soul zu treffen, der niemals hätte überhaupt etwas mitbekommen dürfen. Sie hoffte, er würde einfach alles vergessen und nicht weiter nachfragen.

Soul saß ebenfalls in seinem Zimmer und dachte an Maka. Er hatte nichts mehr von ihr gehört, seitdem sie Blair aus seinem Zimmer gezerrt hatte. Er machte sich Sorgen um sie und ging deshalb zu ihrem Zimmer, klopfte an.

„Herein…"

Soul schaute zu Maka, die auf ihrem Bett saß mit einem Kissen in den Armen.

„Ist alles okay? Du siehst schlecht aus?"

„Klar, mir geht's gut…", log sie.

„Wirklich?"

„Soul, mir geht es gut, wirklich…"

„Gut, dann kann ich dich ja fragen, ob du heute Abend noch was vor hast?"

Maka schaute ihren Partner verwirrt an.

„Warum?"

„Ich wollte dich zum Essen einladen."

Das verwirrt Maka noch viel mehr.

„Kommen Black Star und die anderen auch mit?"

„Ich habe eigentlich an einen Abend zu zweit gedacht."

„Und wo ist der Haken bei der Sache?"

Soul grinste.

„Es gibt keinen. Versprochen ist versprochen. Wir beide alleine."

„Okay... Und welches Restaurant?"

„Such du dir eins aus, mir ist es egal. Hauptsache was zu Essen."

„Wie wäre… das ‚Mezzopiano'?"

„Das Tanzlokal? Tja, von mir aus gerne."

Maka begann zu lächeln. Soul wusste, dass sie dieses Lokal genommen hätte. Alles gehörte zu seinem Plan.

„Schön. Dann zieh dir deinen schönen Anzug an, den du hast, damit wir zur Abendgarderobe passen."

„Jo. Bis gleich dann."

Soul ging wieder in sein Zimmer, um seine Klamotten heraus zu suchen. Er war glücklich, alles hatte so geklappt, wie er wollte.

Maka sprintete ins Bad, um zu duschen. Sie wollte unbedingt schön für ihn aussehen. Als Parfum nahm sie das, was Soul ihr mal zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Es hatte einen blumig-süßen Duft, den Soul sehr gern hatte.

‚_Verdammt, warum mache ich das alles hier? Es ist doch nur ein Essen, mehr nicht. Ich mache mir falsche Hoffnungen, wenn ich mich so schick mache… obwohl… hoffen ist ja nicht verboten…'_, dachte Maka.

Sie ging in ihr Zimmer und suchte ihr schönstes Kleid heraus. Das lange, schwarze, welches sie in Souls Gedanken immer getragen hatte.

Nach Maka sprang auch Soul kurz unter die Dusche und sprühte sich sein bestes Parfum von AXE auf.

‚_Männlich, rebellisch, cool – einfach perfekt!'_, lobte er sich selbst, als er sich im Spiegel ansah, im schwarzen Anzug, den er selten trug. Er stand ihm perfekt.

„Okay, jetzt geht es los."

Der Himmel war in ein seichtes rosa getaucht, als Soul und Maka das Restaurant betraten. Es war ein großer, runder Raum. Außen standen Zweier- und Vierertische und im inneren war der Tanzbereich. Jedoch tanzte zu ihrem Zeitpunkt niemand. Die Pärchen, um die sechs waren es, saßen entweder an ihren Tischen oder bedienten sich am großen Buffet, welches in einem Nebenzimmer stand.

Soul zog sein Portmonee heraus und bezahlte an der Kasse für zwei Personen.

„Danke.", flüsterte Maka ihm zu, als sie an ihren Tisch geführt wurden.

„Gern geschehen. Komm, lass und als erstes zum Buffet gehen, solange noch was da ist."

„Okay."

Das Buffet war riesig. Über zwei langen Reihen konnte man zwischen warmen und kalten, süßen, salzigen, Vor- und Nachspeisen und vielem mehr entscheiden. Soul schmolz dahin, als er die vielen Leckereien sah. Er nahm sich den rohen Lachs, Frikadellen und Nudelsalat. Maka füllte sich ein paar Stücke Putenstreifen mit Salat, Obstspieße und ein Kräuterbrötchen auf. Zurück am Tisch standen schon zwei Coca-Cola's bereit. Sie setzten sich.

„Danke, Soul, dass du mit mir hierher gegangen bist."

„Wir haben ja noch nie so was zusammen unternommen, und da jetzt die wichtigste Prüfung vorbei ist, dachte ich, wir könnten mal ausgehen. Und deine Idee mit diesem Restaurant war toll, das Buffet ist cool."

„Hehe, ja. Guten Appetit."

„Dir auch."

Schweigend aßen beide von ihren Tellern. Maka beobachtete, das immer noch niemand auf der Tanzfläche war. Und ob Soul mit ihr tanzen würde, allein, bei so vielen Gästen, war ein sinnloser Gedanke. Soul mochte es noch nie, so frei zu tanzen. Und allein erst recht nicht! Aber Maka war trotz allem froh, sie war mit ihrem Partner, der ihr Herzklopfen bereitete, bei einem Date. Und dieser Gedanke gefiel ihr.

Nachdem Soul seinen Teller leer hatte, holte er schnell Nachschub, fragte Maka, ob sie auch noch etwas haben wollen würde, und nahm darauf ihren Teller gleich mit.

„Bleib ruhig sitzen, ich hol schon."

‚_So freundlich war er doch noch nie…'_, dachte sie.

Sie schaute zu den anderen Gästen, großteils verliebte Pärchen, die sich gegenseitig verliebte Blicke zuwarfen, während sie aßen. Sie sahen so glücklich aus. Sie strichen dem gegenüber über die Hände, ließen ihre Gläser zusammenstoßen und küssten sich. Maka träumte vor sich hin, wie gern sie auch so mit Soul rumturteln wollte. Ihn anschauen, mit dem Wissen, dass er erwidern würde; ihn berühren, mit dem Wissen, dass er es mögen würde; ihn küssen, mit dem wissen, er wolle es auch…

„Maka?"

Soul stand wieder am Tisch und stellte seiner erschreckten Partnerin ihren Teller hin.

„Oh-, Soul, ich hab dich gar nicht gesehen."

„Hab ich gemerkt." Er setzte sich und schaute interessiert in die Richtung, die Maka beobachtet hatte. „Was hast du denn so interessantes gesehen?"

„Ach nichts, danke fürs Essen bringen."

„Hm."

Maka aß ein Stück Geflügel, trank einen Schluck Cola und schaute dann zu Soul, der nun auch kurz das Pärchen erspäht hatte.

„Soul, sag mal…"

„Ja?"

„Warum das alles? Das Ausgehen? Diese Freundlichkeit? Du bist so anders als sonst."

Soul lächelte.

„Darf ich meiner Meisterin nicht auch mal was Gutes tun?"

„Doch, klar…"

„Aber trotzdem fühlst du dich unwohl."

Maka schwieg, aß ein weiteres Stück Fleisch. Soul überlegte.

„Maka, ich will dir nichts Böses. Ich möchte nur etwas mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen. Ich hab mich früher einfach gesträubt, weil ich als es uncool empfand."

Maka aß das letzte Stück Melone und hatte nun ihren Teller leer.

„Ich war in deinen Augen also uncool…?"

Soul wurde leicht rot vor Scham, doch Maka sah es nicht, sie schaute zu Boden.

„Nein… Ich will nicht uncool klingen, aber früher hast du mich nicht so interessiert. Das ist erst seit ein paar Wochen anders. Es ist ja viel passiert. Du hast mich vor dem Teufel gerettet. Du hast den Kishin besiegt. Erst jetzt erkenne ich, wie besonders du bist."

Maka wurde rot, schaute kurz in seine blutroten Augen, und lächelte.

„Ich muss kurz wohin. Bin gleich wieder da…"

„Jo."

Maka stand auf und ging zur Toilette, um sich im Spiegel zu betrachten. Ihre Haare saßen perfekt, keine Schminke verlaufen, keine peinlichen Flecken auf dem Kleid. Sie wollte perfekt sein.

Ihr Herz schlug schneller als jemals zuvor. Souls Worte hatten sie so gerührt. Endlich hatte sie von ihm das gehört, was sie immer aus seinem Mund hören wollte… er hatte Interesse. Er fand sie besonders. Er will Zeit mit ihr verbringen… Mehr wollte Maka nicht von ihm, zumindest reichte ihr das, um glücklich zu sein.

Auf dem Rückweg sah sie, dass fast alle Tische mit Pärchen besetzt waren, und immer noch war der Tanzbereich leer. Die ruhige Jazzmusik erfüllte den Raum und ließ alle Seelen dieselbe Ruhe spüren. Jedoch war die Stimmung trotzdem angespannt, denn die Angst, als erste zu tanzen, lag in jedem Gesicht jedes Gastes.

Soul erwartete Maka schon.

Als sie fast am Tisch angekommen war, stand Soul auf und trat zu ihr, die Blicke der Gäste auf ihnen. Maka reagierte perplex.

„Ääääh, Soul?"

„Wie wär's mit einem Tänzchen?", er grinste und nahm ihre Hand.

Maka schoss die Röte ins Gesicht, das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Nicht einmal antworten konnte sie.

Doch bevor Maka überhaupt den Mund zur antwort öffnen konnte, zog Soul sie schon in die Mitte des Saals, nun auch von allen begeistert beobachtet. Er legte seine andere Hand an ihre Taille und zog sie an sich, Maka reagierte gewollt und legte ihre freie Hand an seinen Arm. Maka blieb augenblicklich die Luft weg.

„Ich führe.", erklärte er und Maka nickte zittrig.

Dann begannen sie im Rhythmus der Musik hin und her zu tänzeln. Es war eine atemberaubende Stimmung. Maka's Herz klopfte, Soul's Herz klopfte. Als ihre Blicke sich trafen, Soul's undurchdringlicher Blick ihren fest hielt, wurde Maka etwas klar.

„Was hast du vor, Soul? Ich weiß, du spielst hier irgendwas…"

„Wie kommst du da drauf?"

„Sag mir die Wahrheit, Soul. Ich sehe es doch an deinem Blick. Du kannst mich nicht anlügen."

Soul schwieg, man sah ihm an, dass er überlegte.

Bevor Maka ein weiteres Mal nachhaken konnte, zog Soul sie näher zu sich und hielt sie fester.

„Du hast Recht… ich habe was vorgehabt. Die ganze Zeit. Du hast mich erwischt, nur zu spät. Du bist schon fest in meine Falle getappt."

„W-Was?"

„Solange ich dich hier fest im Griff habe und du nicht abhauen kannst, kann ich dir ohne Bedenken fragen stellen."

„F-Fragen?"

Soul begann finster zu grinsen, als er Maka's entsetztes Gesicht sah. Er vergewisserte sich ein letztes Mal, dass sein Griff fest genug war, dann begann er leise zu flüstern.

„Als Blair heute in mein Zimmer gekommen war, was davon ist wahr, was sie gesagt hatte?"

Maka zitterte.

„N-Nichts, sie wollte mich nur ärg-gern, weil ich k-kein Zeit für sie hat-te…"

„Und warum stöhnst du nachts im Schlaf meinen Namen?"

„W-Wie kommst du da drauf, dass i-ich sowa-was tue?"

Soul lächelte noch bösartiger.

„Als ich gestern Nacht meinen iPod aus deinem Zimmer holen wollte, hast du plötzlich meinen Namen im Schlaf geseufzt und gestöhnt."

„I-Ich… hatte einen Alptraum und ha-ab wohl aus Angst nach dir ger-r-rufen…"

„Und deswegen stöhnst du meinen Namen mit so einer Lust? Ahaaa?"

Maka wurde rot. Sie wusste, dass sich das gerade bescheuert angehört hatte. Sie hatte Angst, sie wollte nicht, dass er die Wahrheit weiß. Sie wollte weg, doch sein Griff war fest und ließ sie nicht entkommen. Tränen schossen in ihre Augen.

„Soul, bitte, hör auf…"

„Womit?"

„Ich will unsere Freundschaft nicht zerstören, also bitte sei einfach ruhig…"

Eine Träne lief über ihre Wange, sie hatte tatsächlich Angst um ihre Freundschaft.

Soul ließ ihre Hand los um sie weg zu wischen, dabei trafen sich ihre Blicke und blieben fest aufeinander. Soul kam ihr näher.

„Maka… ich hätte das alles hier niemals getan, um dir weh zu tun. Ich habe es getan, weil ich die Wahrheit wissen wollte. Weil ich wissen wollte, ob du wirklich Gefühle für mich hast. Denn ich hege Gefühle für dich, Maka… ich liebe dich…"

Maka schaute ihn entsetzt an, er lächelte so sanft, wie es nur ein Verliebter tun könnte, und sie konnte trotzdem nicht begreifen.

Soul stoppte das Tanzen und wippte nur noch leicht umher, zog Maka noch näher an sich, berührte mit seiner Stirn ihre. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild, als er seine Augen schloss und ihre Lippen suchte.

Maka atmete schnell und unruhig, ihr Herz sprang wie verrückt, und als Soul's Lippen ihre trafen, war es um sie geschehen. Sie folgte seinen Bewegungen und ließen die Berührung zu einem sanften Kuss werden, ihre Körper aneinander gepresst. Jeder spürte den Herzschlag des anderen, sie waren im Einklang.

Der Kuss verband die beiden für eine lange Zeit, tanzen hatten sie aufgehört und standen nun Mitten im Raum. Die Gäste lächelten über das neu gewonnene Pärchen, und nun trauten sich auch andere auf die Tanzfläche und sammelten sich um Soul und Maka, um dort für sich selbst zu tanzen.

Ihre Lippen wollten am Liebsten nicht voneinander lassen, doch fanden sie beide den jetzigen Ort nicht geeignet, um weiter zu gehen. So ließ Soul den Kuss langsam zum Ende kommen, schaute in die dunkelgrünen Augen seiner Geliebten.

„Maka… lass uns nach Hause gehen, bitte…"

„Ja…", antwortete sie mit zittriger Stimme.

Und so gingen sie Hand in Hand aus dem Lokal, das durch sie nun auch ‚Tanz-' im Namen haben durfte. Ihre Herzen flatterten noch immer, zittrig und aufgeregt auf das, was sie zuhause erwarten würde…

Maka konnte nicht begreifen. Sie hielt die Hand ihres Partners… der ihr gerade seine Gefühle offenbart hatte. Soul liebte sie, er hat sie geküsst. Alles war wie in ihrem Traum, den Soul in der gestrigen Nacht mitbekommen hatte.

Soul war stolz und aufgeregt. Alles war nun anders. Maka kannte nun seine Gefühle, er hat sie berührt, wie er es noch nie getan hatte. Und jetzt waren sie auf ihrem gewohnten Heimweg, der doch nicht mehr so gewohnt war, da zum ersten Mal ihre Hände sie verbanden. Maka's kleine, zittrige Hand, gebettet in den Seidenhandschuh, sie gefiel Soul. Er mochte es, sie in seine große Hand zu schließen, zu beschützen.

(= Nächstes Chapter kommt bald =)

** Ich entschuldige mich für die vielen Schreibfehler in den Kapiteln / Danke fürs Lesen! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Achtung: Hier beginnt der Rated M Teil! :D**

**Es ist eher plüschig geschrieben, also auch für 'Anfänger' geeignet. ;) **

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**

* * *

**

Im Apartment angekommen zogen sich beide gewohnt die Schuhe aus und jeder ging danach in sein Zimmer, um sich aus den schönen, aber unbequemen Klamotten zu befreien.

Maka zog ihre Seidenhandschuhe aus und legte sie auf ihr Bett, danach versuchte sie verzweifelt den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides hinten an ihrem Rücken zu greifen, doch verklemmt im seidenen Stoff bewegte er sich keinen Millimeter weiter. Zu Maka's Entsetzen, Blair war außer Haus, und so blieb nur noch einer, der ihr helfen konnte… Soul. Aber gerade ihn zu fragen, nach diesem gelungenen Abend, am liebsten wäre sie im Erdboden versunken oder hätte ihr Kleid zerrissen, doch dafür war es doch wieder zu schön. Also machte sie sich bereit.

Es klopfte an Soul's Tür.

„Ja?"

Maka öffnete mit leicht roten Wangen die Tür, und Soul erwartete sie mit einem wundervollen Lächeln. Seinen Anzug hatte er schon ausgezogen, sein rotes Hemd war halb aufgeknöpft und seine schwarze Krawatte hing nur noch über seiner Schulter.

„Soul, ich… ich bräuchte mal deine Hilfe…"

„Ja?"

Maka wurde noch roter im Gesicht.

„Der Reißverschluss meines Kleides klemmt… und ich bekomm es nicht auf."

Soul grinste.

„Ach so… Na dann komm mal her…"

Maka tapste vorsichtig zu Soul und drehte ihm dann den Rücken zu. Er spürte, wie schüchtern und aufgeregt sie war, aber dieser Moment war nur zu passend.

Er griff an ihren Nacken, strich ihre Haare beiseite und zog am kleinen Reißverschluss, bis er sich befreite und er behutsam den Verschluss bis zum Ende öffnete. Maka seufzte erleichtert, dass Soul es geschafft hatte, doch schnell blieb ihr wieder die Luft weg, als Soul begann ihren Nacken zu küssen. Seine Hände glitten unter ihr Kleid und blieben auf ihren Schultern liegen.

„S-Soul?"

Soul beachtete sie nicht, küsste weiter ihren Nacken entlang und begann nun das Kleid von ihren Schultern zu streifen. Maka atmete angestrengt.

Das Kleid fiel von ihren Schultern und landete auf dem Boden. Soul genoss den Anblick seiner Meisterin, rein mit Slip und trägerlosen BH bekleidet. Maka drehte sich schüchtern um, trat völlig aus dem Kleid, und schaute zu Soul, der sie weiter betrachtete. Sie wurde rot bei seinem durchdringenden Blick und auch er gewann etwas Röte in seinem Gesicht.

Soul kam ihr wieder näher, nahm ihren Kopf in beide Hände und zog sie zu sich. Ihre Lippen trafen sich und umschlossenen einander. Seine Zunge, fragend nach Eintritt, berührte ihre Lippen und sie gewährte ihm Zugang. Seine Zunge umschlang ihre und Maka kämpfte mit ihm. Sie berührte seine scharfen Zähne und begann zu zittern, sie hatte seine Zähne noch nie gespürt, nicht einmal vorgestellt, wie sie sich anfühlen würden. Maka begann sein Hemd zu öffnen und sofort strich sie ihm es ebenfalls von den Schultern. Soul's Hände erreichten ihre Taille und griffen fest an sie, um Maka an sich zu ziehen. Sie warf ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Ihr Zungenkuss wurde wilder, und Maka verließ ein sanftes Stöhnen. Das gefiel Soul, das merkte er schnell. So brachte er sich in Bewegung und schob Maka in Richtung seines Bettes. Als sie am Bettrand ankamen, schubste Soul sie auf die Matratze und betrachtete Maka.

Diese war völlig perplex, als ihr klar wurde, was gerade mit ihr passierte. Sie lag halbnackt auf seinem Bett und sah Soul's prüfenden Blick auf ihr, sein Lächeln so atemberaubend wie sonst auch alles an ihm. Er entledigte sich seiner Hose, sodass seine blauen Long Shorts mit Hundeknochenmuster zu Gesicht kamen und kletterte dann auf Maka.

Seine Hände spielten an ihrem trägerlosen BH, während Soul's Lippen wieder zu ihr gefunden hatten. Maka ließ ihre Finger in sein weiches weißes Haar gleiten und begann zu seufzten, als Soul mit seiner Zunge ihren Nacken erkundete. Sie spürte auf einmal dieses unerträgliche Kribbeln in ihrem gesamten Körper, es war die Lust, ihn noch mehr zu spüren. Soul war ebenfalls bepackt von der Lust, Maka noch näher zu kommen, als jetzt. Er wollte sie spüren.

Mit einem gewagten Griff öffnete Soul den BH und warf ihn vom Bett, seine Hand wanderte dann zu ihrer Brust und er begann sie vorsichtig zu massieren. Maka verließ ein weiteres Stöhnen und verkrampfte ihre Hände noch mehr, sie versuchte sich zu beherrschen. Sie wollte nicht schreien, es schien ihr peinlich.

„Maka…", seufzte Soul in ihr Ohr, bevor sich seine Zunge von ihrem Nacken zum Schlüsselbein und noch weiter zu ihrer Brust vorarbeitete. Er fand sich schnell an ihrer Brustwarze und umschlang sie mit der Zunge. Maka stöhnte lauter.

„Maka…"

„Soul…"

Er saugte an ihrer Brust und ließ Maka aufstöhnen, die andere Hand massierte die andere Brust noch stärker.

„Soul, spiel nicht mit mir…", stöhnte Maka, doch Soul machte keinerlei Anstalten aufzuhören.

Er biss mit seinen Zähnen sanft in ihre Brustwarze, Maka wühlte ihre Hände noch fester in seine weißen Haare und stöhnte lauter.

„Soul! Hör auf, du quälst mich…"

Soul hörte auf, schaute finster grinsend in ihre grünen Augen.

„Ich kann dir zeigen, was es heißt, dich zu quälen."

Er versuchte sich hoch zu stemmen, aber Maka zog ihn sanft an seinen Haaren zurück auf ihren Körper und flüsterte flehend in sein Ohr.

„Bitte, Soul, lass mich nicht mehr warten…"

Er stützte sich mit seinen Armen ab, um sie böse lächelnd anzustarren.

„Worauf wartest du denn?"

Maka wurde rot und entwich seinem Blick.

„Das weißt du doch…"

Er schob mit einer Hand ihr Gesicht wieder in seine Richtung, um sie anzusehen.

„Sag mir, was du willst, Maka, und du bekommst es."

Maka kribbelte es überall vor Aufregung, sie spürte seine Erregung ihren Körper berühren, aber trotzdem war er so geduldig. Er quälte sie damit noch mehr.

„Ich will…"

„Du willst? Was?"

Soul berührte mit seiner Hand ihren Slip und ließ einen Finger daran ziehen, Maka seufzte.

„Ich will, dass du… dass du mich durchnimmst, Soul, so hart es geht."

Soul kicherte.

„So gefällst du mir."

Er nahm ihr Ohrläppchen zwischen seine spitzen Zähne und stöhnte in ihr Ohr.

„Aber du weißt, dass du danach nicht mehr im Stande bist zu gehen."

Maka stöhnte auf.

„Das ist mir egal. Ich will dich! Jetzt sofort!"

„Oh, Maka wird fordernd."

Soul nahm mit ganzer Hand ihren Slip und zog ihn von ihren Beinen. Maka griff an seine Boxer und zog sie ebenfalls hinunter. Sie spürte auf einmal die grenzenlose Spannung ihrer nackten Körper, ihre Herzen rasten.

Soul stützte sich auf seinen Händen ab, seine blutroten Augen leuchteten wie Feuer und ließen Maka innerlich verbrennen. Sie zitterte vor Aufregung.

„Du willst es?", fragte er.

„Ja.", antwortete sie.

„Du willst es?"

„Ja!"

„Du willst es wirkl-"

„Ich will dich, Soul!"

Und so stieß er in sie ein. Maka spürte einen kurzen Schmerz, gefolgt von riesiger Lust auf mehr. Sie warf ihren Kopf zurück und stöhnte laut seinen Namen, während auch Soul ein lautes Seufzen verließ, als er ein weiteres Mal zustieß und noch tiefer kam. Maka warf ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich, um ihn zu küssen. Er gab ihr alle Zeit der Welt, um sich an seine Größe zu gewöhnen.

„Soul…Schneller… Mach weiter…"

Er beschleunigte seine Bewegungen aufs Wort und begann lauter zu atmen.

„Maka, ich will dich schreien hören!"

„Soul!"

Maka ächzte und japste und stöhnte zwischen ihren Küssen, was Soul erregte und anspornte, noch weiter zu machen. Er wollte sie noch lauter hören, als jetzt.

„Gut, Soul, ah-"

„Maka, ich will dich hören wie in deinen Träumen!"

„Soul!"

„Lauter!"

„Soul!"

„Lauter!"

„Sou-"

Noch bevor sie seinen Namen beenden konnte, wurde sie von einem Orgasmus durchgeschüttelt.

Ebenso kam Soul, verlor die Kraft und ließ sich auf Maka's Körper nieder, immer noch miteinander verschmolzen, spürte, wie nah sie sich in diesem Moment waren.

Maka schaute zu Soul auf, der immer noch keuchte, und kicherte. Soul schaute sie an.

„Was ist so lustig?"

„Du blutest aus der Nase."

Er griff unter seine Nasenlöcher und spürte das warme, rote Blut an seinen Fingern.

„Wie uncool… Ich komm' mit meiner Traumfrau wohl doch nicht so klar, wie ich gedacht habe."

Maka kicherte wieder, nahm Soul's Gesicht in beide Hände und zog es zu sich. Vorsichtig spielten sie mit ihren Lippen, ihre Zungen tanzten eng umschlungen.

„Soul…"

„Hm?"

„Ich liebe dich…"

„Und ich liebe dich…"

Soul legte sich zur Seite und zog Maka mit sich, um sich nicht trennen zu müssen, er wollte noch etwas in ihr verweilen, seine Hand wanderte an ihren Po und strich sanft darüber. Maka legte derweilen ihre Hände an seine verschwitzte Brust und seufzte vor Erleichterung.

„Glücklich, dass es endlich vorbei ist?", neckte Soul sie.

„Glücklich, dass ich dich endlich so nah bei mir hab…"

„'In mir hab' würde eher passen… würde bloß dieses Kondom nicht sein, dann wären wir wirklich fest verschmolzen."

Maka kicherte, und strich über sein feuchtes Haar.

„Das wird wohl ab jetzt zu unserem abendlichen Ablauf, was?"

„Coole Idee!"

„Das war Spaß, Soul."

„Zu spät."

Er rutschte zu ihr und küsste ihre Stirn, die ebenso warm war, wie Maka's restlicher Körper. Ihre Wangen waren immer noch rot vor Scham, doch auch Soul verlor noch etwas Blut aus seiner Nase, das er sich genervt wegwischte.

„Ich hoffe, du kommst über Blair hinweg, mein Schatz, ab jetzt teile ich dich nämlich nicht mehr. Entweder sie oder ich." Maka klang ernst, aber dennoch freundlich.

„Das ist uncool, wie soll ich mich denn da entscheiden?"

Niemand wusste, wie sie es immer schaffte, aber Maka hatte immer ein Buch parat, um Soul mit einem ‚Maka Chop' einen rüber zu ziehen..

„Aaauuu… Das war doch nur Spaß gewesen, Schatz…"

Maka rutschte zu ihm und küsste ihn entschuldigend.

„Tut mir leid, ich habe nur Angst, dass ich dich wirklich an sie verliere…"

Soul nahm sie an beiden Seiten und zog sie auf sich, sie stützte sich etwas ab, um ihn nicht so zu quetschen.

„Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Ein so cooler Typ wie ich würde nie fremdgehen. Das habe ich dir schon früher erklärt. Du bist mein und ich bin dein…"

„Das hört sich toll an…"

„Natürlich, kommt doch auch von mir."

Soul grinste über sich selbst, während Maka sich wieder zur Seite fallen ließ, immer noch verschmolzen, jedoch fielen ihr langsam die Augen zu.

„Na? Hab ich dich müde gemacht?", fragte Soul mit einem Lächeln.

Maka gähnte.

„Ja… scheint so. Ich muss mich erstmal an dich gewöhnen."

„Das glaub ich wohl auch, meine Süße."

„Lass uns schlafen gehen. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag."

„Ja… obwohl ich mich am liebsten nicht von dir trennen will. Du bist so schön warm."

Maka kicherte und strich ihm über die Wange.

Er gab ihr einen letzten Kuss, dann zog er sich aus ihr heraus, um sie dann sofort wieder in die Arme zu schließen.

„Schlaf schön, mein Schatz."

„Du auch, mein süßer Rebell…"

Und so fielen sie beide in einen ruhigen, traumhaften Schlaf, in denen beide von der schönsten Nebensache der Welt träumten, mit ihren geliebten Partnern.

To be continued...

* * *

**Danke an alle, die bis hierher gekommen sind! ;)**


End file.
